


sugar coffee

by reidplease



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spence, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea, Spencer Reid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidplease/pseuds/reidplease
Summary: Spencer and Y/N like each other, but neither of them have the courage to ask the other out. Until Derek decides to give Spencer a little push in the right direction.





	sugar coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently in love with Spencer Reid and Matthew Gray Gubler. Also this really isn’t that good, but I have some other things I’m working on. Ask me if you’d like a part 2. This has also been posted on my tumblr, barryallenplease.

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Christmas decorations were already up. It wasn’t even winter yet. And snow had yet to come. The holiday season was always the best time of year. It was also the only time of year when blasting Christmas tunes wasn’t judged upon.

But Y/N would be lying if she said she hasn’t listened to Christmas songs on any occasion other than Christmas.

Y/N walked into the building to see some decorations put up. She smiled at the sight. Their line of work wasn’t easy, seeing as crime waits for no one. Y/N headed into the bullpen, finding Spencer siting at his desk with some paperwork.

“Hey, Spence!” Y/N greeted, tapping him on the head gently.

“Oh, uh- hey Y/N,” he turned to see you place your bag on your desk.

“You want some coffee?”

“Yeah, sure,” he answered. “With-“

“Seven sugars, I know.”

Spencer smiled to himself as she walked away. Y/N had remembered how he liked his coffee. He remembered the first time she saw him make coffee. Spencer had several ripped packets of sugar next to his cup. She had laughed at the sight.

“I still don’t get why you haven’t asked her out yet, Pretty Boy,” Derek spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Why haven’t you asked her out yet?”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, it’s obviously you two like each other.”

“What? No, she doesn’t like me that way.”

“And here I thought you were a genius.”

“Hey, I’m back with coffee.” Y/N came in with two cups in her hands.

Derek walked away after mouthing ‘Come on.’ to Spencer.

“Here ya go,” Y/N handed him his cup, also handing him a few extra packs of sugar.

She smiled brightly at him as he thanked her, about to walk away.

“Hey, um, Y/N?” Spencer called.

“Yeah?”

“Would you maybe wanna go to Rossi’s Christmas party with me?”

“I’d love to.”

And unbeknownst to Spencer, Y/N didn’t care that the party was almost a month away. She was just glad to be going with her crush, Doctor Spencer Reid.


End file.
